cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Shuhang/Cultivation/Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign
Eighth Stage Profound Demon Seventh Promotes Eighth Demonic Tribulation Shuhang was dragged into the Demonic Tribulation World every time Skylark tried transcending the Seventh Promotes Eighth Demonic Tribulation. Using the Underground Time City and White Two manipulating the time, two sets of Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item managed to be completed just before Shuhang finished the Seventh Promotes Eighth Demonic Tribulation and became a Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign. Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign Markless Fat Whale Gold Core Three Add-on Marks Karmic Virtue Snake Beauty + Eighth Stage Seal Normally, an Eighth Stage Seal and a materialised Light of Karmic Virtue is more than enough to be a dragon mark each. However, Shuhang’s core wasn’t the normal gold core, but the whale core, both of them combined only produced one dragon mark. At first, she was only holding a saint seal, but the number of seals increased every time Shuhang obtained a new seal. Immemorial Holy Ape + Ruism Sutra This is All Heavens and Myriad Realms top two body tempering cultivation technique, «''Ruism’s Vajrapani Body» + «Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art». Infallible Holy City A grand and magnificent city, with a battle chariot at the city gate. This dragon mark is a small scale Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item: Infallible Holy City. If any other cultivator have a complete set of Eighth Stage living items like Song Shuhang, that cultivator will obtain an extra dragon mark on his Gold Core too. Six Add-on Marks }} White Two used his one-time chance to go the present realm. At a planet in the present world, he used his one-time chance to use the authority of the Heavenly Way to draw another six marks on the Fat Whale Gold Core, making it a nine dragon marks core. Doomsday Sword White Two drew his most favourite weapon, the Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item: Doomsday’s Holy Sword. This holy sword was refined by Song Shuhang with the help of Sixth Path and Seventh Path. Upon completion, this sword was given to White Two. Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre The second the dragon mark drawn by White Two was the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre. Song Shuhang has a deep connection to the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre, despite not being its owner. Kui made the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre after sensing Shuhang in the Lotus Core World he created. When one of his eyes was used for a resurrection item, his eye had the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre's flame in it. Eye of the Ruism Holy Man Song Shuhang proposed a gold dragon as the sixth dragon mark. However, his suggestion was rejected by White Two, who cited ‘lacking in class’ as the reason. White Two then drew the Eye of the Holy Man. Lotus Song Shuhang again proposed a gold dragon as the seventh dragon mark and once again rejected by White Two. Shuhang then proposed lotus flower due to his Lotus Core World. Whale Shuhang lived at White Whale Street, practiced the Whale chapter of the «Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art», participated in the ritual of Eat Melon, Ate Eat Melon, gained a Karmic Whale stead for @#%×, and mutated a Fat Whale Gold Core. Self This is the most unique and powerful drawing. Those who saw this drawing will see their own true self. Even Eternal Life Beings are no exception. Eighth Stage Profound Demon Demon Seal At first, Shuhang chose ‘Mountain of Books’ Scholar’ as his Demon Title. However, the title already taken by a Demon of the Nine Serenities ages ago. Afterwards, all the titles he chose were all taken until the time was up and random choice mode was activated. The Demon Title will be chosen from ‘Daoist Wood, Sabre Master White Whale, Benevolence Cultivator, Cheng Lin and Refined Saint’. Finally, ‘Tyrant Song’ was chosen as the title. Suddenly, the ‘Song’ character on the Demon Seal was changed into the ‘Ru’ character, making Shuhang’s Demon Title ‘Tyrant Ru’. Profound Demon Sermon At first, he preached a Demon Way’s Dao Heart Type-Demon sermon. The sermon content seems ordinary at first, but it contains wonders of the Great Way in the simplest form. When he start the sermon, his whale marks one by one brighten up and projected into behind him. When the final mark projected, All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ practitioners and the World of the Nine Serenities’ demons saw themselves giving the sermon. The final effect was so powerful that even Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortals could not break away from the illusion Halfway through, the sermon suddenly jammed, because the Fat Whale Gold Core had a mutation, its having its own gold core. After talking for five to six sentences, Shuhang yawned and suddenly fell asleep. When he was sleeping soundly, suddenly he asked three questions: : ''“What is filial piety?” : “What is love?” : “What is the maternal love?” Then he continue to say a few sentences from the «Advice on Filial Piety». Immediately afterwards, his left eye shone and the notorious «Pregnancy Gaze» was unleashed to All Heavens and Myriad Realms practitioners who were watching the sermon. Everyone who is weaker than the Sage himself were affected by the spell, meaning even Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortals experienced the ten months of pregnancy experience. He achieved the highest amount of 5 stars likes from the Demons of the Nine Serenities due to the fact that no demon dared to give him a 1 star bad review, since despite the sermon having already ended, the effects of «Pregnancy Gaze» were still active. After finishing the sermon, he obtained the «Embryo Gaze» , an ability never been heard before, even to White Two. Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign First Minor Realm – Solid Gold Core Each of the gold core or its equivalent was tied to an Eternal Life Being or higher’s karma. Nine Marks’ Little Gold Core This core was Fat Whale Gold Core’s own core. It’s also known as the core within core. It had 9 dragon marks. It was spitted out by Fat Whale and swatted to the first small dantian, the Dragon Tail Dantian. Although this core was only one-ninth the size of Fat Whale, it has the same size with any regular cultivator’s gold core. Seven-Coloured Treasure Core After consuming the Hundred Beasts’ Big Migration dish during the Immortal Food Feast, Song Shuhang entered the mirage world created by the clam dragons. After his three (very lame) dreams was fulfilled, the clam dragon in charge of him switched with the patriarch in order to bring out a more meaningful dream. Clam Dragon Patriarch managed to make Shuhang dream of the scene in the dessert. However, by doing so they have alerted White Two and greatly angered him. The patriarch was captured to be White Two’s pet, and the patriarch own pearl was massaged out and given to Shuhang. Still in the mirage world, Shuhang wandered around, looking for the exit until he found White, who was fighting against a whale monster. White easily defeated the whale and obtained its monster core. Song Shuhang then exchanged the clam dragon pearl with the seven-coloured monster core with White. In a confrontation with Fat Ball, Shuhang enter an undying gaseous state. When entering this state, all his belonging fell off him. He swallowed all his belongings and escaped to his core world. He spit out all his belongings, but the core did not fall out. His resurrection cross asked him if he wanted to revive. Fearing he would die when the undying state natural stopped and fearing the undying state was using up his longevity, Shuhang used the cross. When he revived the core was assimilated and a weak version of the gaseous undying mode, "false undying mode" was attached to this core. The core also has the whales natural ability for illusions allowing Shuhang to train in illusion arts much easier. Karmic Virtue Crystal Ball During the Immortal Food Feast, Fairy Pink Cloud challenged Shuhang into a gourmand showdown. They had to guess the ingredients in four dishes prepared by Fairy Lady Separated Snow. When she was defeated, Pink Cloud handed over two vials containing water from the River of Mother and Child. Immediately afterwards, Saint Monarch Winter Melon challenged Shuhang for a duel. Shuhang then showed a photo of their battle, in which Winter Melon was defeated badly. Winter Melon then handed a vial of water from the River of Mother and Child to Shuhang. Fairy @＃％* then drank all three vials and produced three golden diamonds. One of these diamonds was given to Shuhang. Later an accident happened when he was modifying his Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art in his sleep and Shuhang exploded. When he revived through a resurrection coin, the Karmic Virtue Crystal Ball became the Shuhang’s fourth core. Blood Demon King Core This Core was found by an ordinarily mortal, being chased by an evil cultivator. Shuhang bought it with all the gold the man could carry. Shuhang use his blood demon bone and blood demon crystals to charge it up. The core kept challenging him, trying to overtake his body. Shuhang easily used the soul faring technique, and the energy off the core was swallowed by his karmic whale and ended up in his whale core. The Fat Whale Gold Core was pregnant for the second time, and the Blood Demon King Core became his fifth core. The Gold Core Composition was drawn by the spirit ghost Ye Si left behind to take her place. Mechanical Core Reactor Shuhang took a core reactor, an accidental product of science, from a cyborg girl when she was undergoing her tribulation. He combined this core + transformer like immortal boat + pet avatar core to make a Steel Avatar called Tyrant Tyrant. Tyrant Tyrant upgraded to rank 5, but was badly damaged and put into the core world to wait for repairs. When Shuhang exploded in the life blood pond because he used his appraisal technique on both Whites, Tyrant Tyrant rushed to Shuhang and melted together with his blood. Shuhang revived, but there was no sign of the core or Tyrant Tyrant. The Fat Whale Gold Core later became pregnant with twins, Mechanical Core Reactor + the Ancient Witch Divine Blood. It was later was "born" when the Ancient Serenities Dragon Soul was put into the mix. Shuhang's Steel Avatar is attached to this core and can be summoned from it. Ancient Witch Divine Blood After dealing with a cyborg girl, Shuhang was ambushed by a race of core hunting people called the Celestials. Shuhang used «Pregnancy Gaze» to immobilize them and then used «Embryo Gaze» on the Sixth Stage True Monarch Celestial. The «Pregnancy Gaze» + «Embryo Gaze» combo effect activated and plundered the Ancient Witch Blood the Celestial had on him. The witch blood had a curse put on it so that it would strike out at the Celestials that killed her. It sucked the blood out of 50 Celestials and then condensed into a seed that was planted in the core world. When Shuhang exploded in the life blood pond because he used his appraisal technique on both Whites, the Scarlet Firmament Sword added the newly grown witch blood into Shuhang to reform his body faster. Shuhang revived, but there was no signs of the of the Ancient Witch Divine Blood. The Fat Whale Gold Core later became pregnant with twins, Mechanical Core Reactor + the Ancient Witch Divine Blood. It was later was "born" when the Ancient Serenities Dragon Soul was put into the mix. The Gold Core Composition was drawn by Ancient Witch Lady Elise's disciple, the wheelchair-bound girl whom Shuhang and Doudou gifted a drop of Body Tempering Liquid to, the former having practiced drawing it several times before in her dreams before finally drawing it upon Shuhang's back during his Black Dragon World Lv 5 to Lv 6 tribulation when the latter was drawn into a false virtual world as part of the tribulation, after which the composition appeared on the core itself, needing Shuhang to only redraw the picture himself. Ancient Serenities Dragon Soul After going to the Black Dragon World, Shuhang connected to the Dragon Net. Shuhang strength was already at rank 5 (equal to what ordinary rank 6's would be), so he immediately went through one boring tribulation after another tribulation. When he finished the 4 to 5 tribulation, black mist formed in Shuhang. The Fat Whale Gold Core swallowed up the the black mist and became pregnant with triplets. When born the core took the form of a nascent soul, looking like a miniature Shuhang. It then became round and grew many dragon traits, and becoming his final core. The Gold Core Composition was drawn by the Karmic Virtue Snake Beauty. Second Minor Realm – Purple Gold Core Nine Marks’ Little Gold Core * Drawing Type: Positive and Negative Space Drawing * Drawing Title (Positive): Everlasting Infallible Holy City * Drawing Title (Negative): After the Holy City Falls Apart... The Giant that Destroys Myriad Things * Drawing Inspiration: Holy City, Infallible * Core Name: Tyrant Sabre Seven-Coloured Treasure Core * Drawing Type: Jigsaw Puzzle * Drawing Title: The Holy Sword that Bring-forth the Doomsday to the World * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Sword, Doomsday World * Core Name: Tyrant Song Karmic Virtue Crystal Ball * Drawing Type: Animation * Drawing Title: Voice of the Holy Man’s Poetic Masterpiece Through the Ancient Times * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Man, Teaching Everyone Without Prejudice * Core Name: Tyrant Ru A resurrection occurred after Song Shuhang assimilated this core. Blood Demon King Core * Drawing Type: Droste Effect * Drawing Title: Infinite Clear Water Pavilion * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Blood, Infinite Curse * Core Name: Tyrant Demon Mechanical Core Reactor * Drawing Type: 4-koma manga * Drawing Title: Star of Creation and Destruction * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Core, Star of Destruction * Core Name: Tyrant Tyrant Ancient Witch Divine Blood * Drawing Type: QR Code * Drawing Title: Witch Altar That Is Hidden From History * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Sacrifice, All Heavens and Myriad Realm * Core Name: Tyrant Witch Ancient Serenities Dragon Soul * Drawing Type: Lines & Points Drawing * Drawing Title: Connected World * Drawing Inspiration: Holy Dragon, Dragon Net Summons * Core Name: Tyrant Dragon Third Minor Realm – Glazed Gold Core Nine Marks’ Little Gold Core Seven-Coloured Treasure Core Karmic Virtue Crystal Ball Blood Demon King Core Mechanical Core Reactor Ancient Witch Divine Blood Ancient Serenities Dragon Soul See also List of the Thousand Years’ New Saints Trivia Category:Song Shuhang